It is known to mount a wide range of devices, including mobile telephones and air fresheners, to the blade of a vehicle's vent. There are three main known mounting types: friction; hook; and grip.
A known friction mount uses a fixed pair of jaws with a small amount of inherent flexibility, which are each positioned either side of the vent blade. The disadvantage of a friction mount is it provides only a relatively low amount of grip, which can lead to the mount slipping off the blade. The action of pushing the friction mount into engagement with the blade can also damage the blade if the pushing force is too high.
A known hook mount uses a static, hook-shaped, part which extends around the rear edge of the vent blade and a movable, hook-shaped, part which engages the front edge of the vent blade. The movable part is spring biased towards the rear part to clamp the blade therebetween. The disadvantage of a hook mount is it is difficult to install and remove it to and from the blade. In particular, the blade is often damaged if removal is attempted with the hook-shaped parts not fully disengaged.
A known grip mount uses a static jaw and a movable jaw, each positioned against an upper or lower surface of the blade. The movable jaw is spring biased towards the static jaw to damp the vent blade therebetween. Typically, a known grip mount has some parts which must be squeezed together in a vertical direction to open the jaws, whilst the mount is being positioned relative to the blade in a horizontal direction. The disadvantage of such a grip mount is it is difficult to install and remove it to and from the blade, as the (vertical) action required to open the jaws is separate to the (horizontal) action of positioning the mount, but these action must be performed simultaneously.